


Episode 2: Panic Attack

by eyewitness_love



Series: Eyewitness Season 2 [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Eyewitness Season 2, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyewitness_love/pseuds/eyewitness_love
Summary: Ryan Kane's brother says that Ryan was coerced into everything he did, and he is now going to charge Helen with Ryan's murder.





	Episode 2: Panic Attack

Philip Shea was lying in bed at two in the morning, wide awake. He did pass out when he went to bed at midnight after his boyfriend, Lukas Waldenbeck, went home. The only reason he was able to fall asleep was because he was pretty intoxicated and that made him tired. When Philip did wake up, he woke up in a panic. He was sure that what had happened wasn't real. It was after googling the topic on his phone that he realized that it wasn't a drunk dream, but reality. 

But now Philip was awake and sober, and there was no way he was going back to sleep.

Before he went to bed, Helen Torrence and Gabe Caldwell, Philip’s foster parents, told Philip and Lukas that serial killer who was after them, who went by the name Ryan Kane but was actually named Joseph Campbell. had a brother named Justin who was going to press charges against Helen for killing Ryan. and if that wasn't enough, the brother was Ryan Kane’s twin brother and looked exactly like Ryan. For Lukas and Philip, staring at Justin was like staring at the man who wanted them dead.

Right after that, Lukas’ father Bo drove over and picked him up. Bo wanted Lukas home with him. Philip wanted Lukas to stay with him, especially after the night they had. The night started out so well. They went to a party in Red Hook where he and Lukas came out as a couple. It was one of the best nights turned one of the worst with everything they learned about Ryan. Philip felt antsy laying alone, and he wanted Lukas with him.

To cope, Philip scrolled through the pictures they took on his phone at the party. There were some with their friends, and a couple blurry ones of just Lukas that Philip took while drunk. Most of them were just Philip and Lukas dancing and kissing. Philip wanted to take pictures of that to remember that moment forever. There were even a couple videos, so Philip grabbed his earbuds and listened to it, smiling slightly at how happy he and Lukas were. 

When Philip scrolled past what he thought was the first picture he took, he saw a video. Philip didn't take many videos, and he was quite sure that he didn't take a video before any pictures. He couldn't tell what it was since the screen was black behind the play symbol. Out of curiosity, Philip pressed play since he already had his earbuds in. 

Philips eyes widened when the sound came on before the video, and he knew what this was. Every part of his body was telling him to turn stop this video. His brain was telling him to turn his phone off completely.

But Philip couldn't. It was the video of Lukas getting shot.

Philip was biting his lip to hold back tears as he watched. He was doing good until the gunshot rang through the air, and Lukas was thrown off his bike. The camera then dropped and was staring at the clouds. When the video finally ended with the sounds of the ambulance, Philip realized he was crying and panicking. 

Philip wasn't thinking when he switched from the photos app to his contacts and clicked Lukas’ name. When he realized it, he was already calling Lukas. 

“Philip?” Lukas asked groggily. “What's going on? It's two in the morning.”

“L-Lukas,” Philip choked out through tears. 

Lukas now sounded panicked on the other line. “Philip? Are you okay? What's going on? Philip? Philip, please answer me. Philip?”

Philip tried to answer, but he couldn't breathe. He let out choked sobs as Lukas panicked on the other line, trying to figure out what was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Next part will be up soon! Any ideas that you have for Eyewitness Season 2? Let me know! All ideas get credit! 
> 
> Eyewitness needs to be saved! Please tweet the networks (Netflix, Amazon, Hulu, Showtime) to see get them to pick up Eyewitness. Do whatever you can to get Eyewitness picked up!! 
> 
> Follow my twitter @eyewitness_usa and subscribe to my YouTube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5bt5mKih9TK_to4osLva5Q . 
> 
> Don't give up on Eyewitness!!


End file.
